Forgiven
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: When Mitchie and her mum are talking after her lie is revealed, Shane is close by and hears the whole conversation about why Mitchie lied to everyone. Bad Summary but story is good! Enjoy


**Yay another camp rock one-shot! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing for camp rock (If i did i would have made them kiss in the end)**

* * *

"Save it for your interview with Pop Informer Magazine. I know I gave you an earful" Shane said coolly before walking away. A tear started to make its way down Mitchie's face. Caitlyn noticed this.

"Not here you don't" She said as she steered Mitchie away from everyone. Caitlyn and Mitchie headed towards the docks. Mitchie sat down on a rock as the tears started to come out.  
"Are you going to be alright?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie nodded.

"Yea, but if it's alright, I just want to be alone" Mitchie said. Caitlyn nodded and walked back to camp. As she was walking towards her cabin she saw Shane walking her way. As Shane passed Caitlyn purposely bumped into his shoulder.

"What the heck was that for?" Shane said. Caitlyn stopped and turned around and shrugged.

"Oh nothing. Just thought you might want to feel a fraction of the pain that Mitchie is going through" Caitlyn said before she walked off. Shane just stood there taking in what Caitlyn had said before he walked towards his cabin.

* * *

The next day after his dance class, Shane couldn't get the picture of Mitchie's face as she sat in the back corner while he gave his speech to everyone about the final jam. The look on Mitchie's face made him feel a little guilty but the betrayal and hurt he felt overpowered that. Shane sighed as he decided to take a walk to clear his head. He grabbed his guitar and made his way down to the lake. As he got closer he heard people talking.

"I didn't you felt so ashamed of yourself" one voice said. Shane decided to keep walking until he heard the second voice.

"I'm not ashamed. It's just for once I just wanted to fit in and be popular" Mitchie's voice said.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked himself quietly. He looked around some trees to see Mitchie and what he assumed to be her mum talking. He had a feeling they were talking about the lie that Tess had revealed. Shane decided to keep walking until he heard them talking again. He couldn't help himself; he stayed and listened.

"What do you mean? You have plenty of friends at home" Connie said. Mitchie stopped walking.

"I have one. And last time I checked no-one was busting their butts to sit with us at the lunch table" Mitchie explained. "And when I got here I... I just wanted it to be different. You know, just once" Connie sighed and shook her head.

"My sweetie, you are so much more than you can think. You don't have to lie about who and what you are" Connie said. Shane found himself agreeing with her. Mitchie looked at her mum. "I'm not just saying it because I'm your mum!"

"Mum"

"Alright I admit I'm a little bit biased" Connie admitted. "But it is so true. Your are talented. Your music speaks to people. People want to listen to you and it's not just me and your dad" Mitchie gave her mum a small smile before she walked off towards the mess hall.

* * *

Shane walked out from behind the trees and just stood there. He took in everything he had just heard between Mitchie and her mum. Shane began to realise that Mitchie's situation was similar to his own. He only had two true friends; Nate and Jason. The only reason other people spoke to him was because he was a celebrity. Shane sighed as he began to walk down to where the canoes were docked. When he got there he heard a voice singing. It was the voice from the first day he arrived. He walked quietly to see if he could try and see the girls face.

_**Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Yea yea  
**_The singing stopped and Shane walked forward a little. He was stunned at what he saw. It was Mitchie sitting on the dock with her guitar with her. Shane stepped forward a little but he snapped a branch. He instantly froze.

* * *

Mitchie was sitting on the dock singing _Who will I be_. She finished the chorus and sighed. Mitchie was about to start another song when the sound of a twig snapping caused her to whip her head around. Her eyes widened when she saw Shane standing there.

"Sh... Shane?" Shane was still standing there with his mouth slightly open.

"It's you" he simply said.

"It's me?" Mitchie questioned, clearly confused.

"You're the girl I heard with the voice. It was you all along" Shane explained as he came closer.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked quietly.

"I sort of heard you and your mum talking earlier" Shane admitted.

"What?" Mitchie squeaked.

"I heard you telling her why you lied"

"Oh" Mitchie said as she hung her head.

"Are you really that ashamed of yourself you had to create a whole new identity?" Shane asked.

"You heard what I told my mum" Mitchie mumbled while she sat back down. Shane walked over to her and sat down.

"Your mums right though. You don't have to lie about who you are to have friends" Shane explained.

"I realise that now" Mitchie said as she picked up her guitar again. She played a few chords. "I'm sorry" Mitchie suddenly said. "I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone"

"I understand that now" Shane said. "Will you play that song you were just playing?" he asked. Mitchie smiled and nodded.

_**Woah**_

_**Yea, yea, yea, yea**_

_**How to choose**_

_**Who to be**_

_**Well lets see**_

_**There's so many choices now**_

_**Play guitar**_

_**Be a movie star**_

_**In my head a voice says**_

_**Why not**_

_**Try everything**_

_**Why stop**_

_**Reach for any dream**_

_**I can rock**_

_**Cause it's my life**_

_**And now's the time**_

_**Who will I be**_

_**It's up to me**_

_**All the never ending possibilities**_

_**That I can see**_

_**There's nothing that I can't do**_

_**Who will I be**_

_**Yes I believe**_

_**I get to make the future what I want to be**_

_**If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me**_

_**Who will I be**_

_**Yea yea**_

_**If I decide**_

_**I'm the girl to change the world**_

_**I can do it anytime**_

_**Opportunity right in front of me**_

_**And the choices are mine**_

_**Why not**_

_**Try everything**_

_**Why stop**_

_**Reach for any dream**_

_**I can rock**_

_**Cause it's my life**_

_**And now's the time**_

_**Who will I be**_

_**It's up to me**_

_**All the never ending possibilities**_

_**That I can see**_

_**There's nothing that I can't do**_

_**Who will I be**_

_**Yes I believe**_

_**I get to make the future what I want to be**_

_**If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me**_

_**Who will I be**_

_**I want to find the who I am inside**_

_**Who will I be**_

_**I want to show the way**_

_**The way that I can shine**_

_**Yea (Who will I be)**_

_**oh yea, yea**_

_**Who will I be**_

_**It's up to me**_

_**All the never ending possibilities**_

_**That I can see**_

_**There's nothing that I can't do**_

_**Who will I be (Who will I be)**_

_**Yes I believe**_

_**I get to make the future what I want to be**_

_**If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me**_

_**Who will I be**_

_**Woah**_

_**Who will I be**_

_**Who will I be**_

"Just be you" Shane said once Mitchie had finished the song. Mitchie blushed and put her guitar down. She looked around the lake before she spotted the canoes.

"Do you want to go for a canoe ride?" Mitchie asked. Shane smiled widely.

"Let's go" Shane said as he stood up. He held out his hand to Mitchie. As they were walking towards the canoes Shane leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I forgive you"

* * *

**Well there you go. Please review for me.  
**

* * *


End file.
